


【影日】[ABO]纜車上盡收炎涼

by minihershiuh



Series: 遊樂園 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Omega Verse, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 原先只是有一搭沒一搭地閒聊，但日向知道影山有真正想說的內容，只是還未說出口。在深深地吸了一口氣，再吐出一大口白煙後，日向知道影山終於準備好了，便豎起耳朵仔細聆聽。影山說話很輕，幾乎要與雪落下的聲音融在一起，但雪夜如此寧靜，再輕也還是清楚地傳進了日向的耳裡，何況是略為沉重的內容。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 遊樂園 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923163
Kudos: 26





	【影日】[ABO]纜車上盡收炎涼

**Author's Note:**

> →part 3 ，請先看過前兩篇  
> →含有令人不適之內容

「『小不忍，則亂大謀』，出自《論語・衛靈公》，你們明白意思嗎。」

談話室裡明明有沙發椅，武田老師卻正座在地板上，緣下隊長一臉不安地朝屏風內側望，老師的對面也正座著兩個學生，而且看上去腳已經麻了。

影山飛雄與日向翔陽，學力低落到居然能夠考上烏野的笨蛋，很想對老師坦承他們根本聽不懂，但最後還是沒膽說。

「年輕人血氣方剛，尤其你們迂迴了相當長的一段時間，如今按捺不住也是無可厚非，但此時此刻並不允許你們這樣毫無節制，審時度勢的重要性應該不需再三叮嚀。」

緣下在後頭操碎了心，老師您這樣說話那兩個人聽不懂的，請降低詞彙的難度，老師……

「總之，在春高結束之前，請盡量克制自己的行為。」

好的，至少這句話聽懂了，兩人點頭如搗蒜。

上個星期六太瘋狂了，日向直到過了周末都沒完全恢復。

周一上學時腳步還有些虛浮，整天都戴著口罩。因為以感冒為藉口去掩飾喉嚨沙啞的真正緣由，所以還不至於讓人起疑。也幸好是冬天，可以直接穿著高領的衣服，就不會有人注意到皮膚上滿是吻痕與咬痕。

但社團活動可就瞞不了了。

日向拒絕換上短袖運動服，不能跑跑跳跳，不能彎腰，不能蹲下，只在一旁練習高手接球，加上影山三不五時就過去關心一下的舉動，所有人都瞭然於心，但誰也不想戳破。不過整個練習時間武田老師在場外皮笑肉不笑的模樣，讓大夥兒──包含兩個當事者──都知道完了。

老師很好心地過了幾天，等日向恢復後才在放學時請他們兩個到談話室去。緣下作為隊長也跟了過去，便是開頭那場景。

除了老師，這幾天也沒少過被雙方的家人責難，畢竟日向那狀況根本不可能藏得住。日向家在周六晚上沒看到兒子回來就知道出事了，外出的影山一家也在同時收到消息。

責難大多都是對著影山的。日向護男友心切，直說著自己責任更大──要是他不打破約定硬是拜訪影山家，這些事都不會發生。但一切理由都被「飛雄可以選擇不開門」而堵了回去。

所幸，至少避孕有確實做好，所以才不至於受到更強烈的指責，但對影山來說也夠難熬了。畢竟交往還沒一星期就發生關係，還是未成年人，實在稱不上什麼光彩的事蹟。

就這樣，在周遭大人們的告誡下，兩人的交往又從限制級降回了普遍級。放學時牽牽手，道別時討個擁抱，偶爾還能有雲淡風輕的吻，並伴隨著紅透的耳根與為了掩飾羞怯而不自然的吼聲。活像國中生談戀愛青澀的模樣，簡直難以想像是一對交往沒一星期就滾上了床的情侶。

……不過這只維持到春高結束。

沒了可能會影響比賽的壓力後，他們便開始蠢蠢欲動。而且仔細一算，這都快一個半月了，對正值青春年少、精力茂盛的高中生來說，已經是離擦槍走火只差一步的時間了。

偏偏經過上次後，雙方的家長再也不給兩人有在家獨處的機會了。窮學生當然也不會考慮旅館，更別說旅館應該也不會放未成年進去。既然這樣那地點當然就只剩下……

「鎖門就交給你們囉。」

「好～」

練習永遠最晚結束，社辦向來是由最後使用的他們負責鎖上。即使很晚才離開，也不會有人懷疑呢。事後再把垃圾拿到校外的公共垃圾桶丟掉就好，輕鬆愉快湮滅證據。

影山以防萬一先吃過抑制劑了，也好好貼上了隔離貼，雖然看不到哭著撒嬌的影山讓日向感到有些可惜，但為了避免重蹈覆轍，有些事勢必要妥協的，要是再一次影響生活與訓練，這會兒就真的會被緊盯只能禁慾到畢業了。影山在升上高三後就會開始進行外激素抗拒訓練，到時對易感期的掌控度自然會上升，興許之後就可以連藥也不用吃了，現在就先忍忍。

一月的氣溫相當低，但對方才溫存過的兩人來說，身心都還未冷卻下來。即使帶著手套，牽著的手也能感受到對方手心的溫度。

雖然不是在溫暖舒適的床舖上，但以排解慾望來說已經足夠了，最重要的是，日向在事後還能活蹦亂跳。

在路口依依不捨地吻別後，日向騎車翻山越嶺回到了家，寒風中驅車讓臉頰都被凍紅了，一到門口便被趕去浴室洗澡。其實已經稍微清潔過了，但現在確實需要熱水澡好好地暖和身體。日向洗完了澡也吹乾了頭髮後，身體的疲勞感才慢慢浮上檯面，這讓他昏昏欲睡，但馬上就寢對身體並不好，便撐著眼皮拿起手機，想打起精神再多消磨個半小時。

一開啟螢幕就看到影山的訊息跳了出來，還不只一件。是因為自己到家後沒跟他報平安吧？所以才著急地發了好幾條。日向有些飄然，不久前被溫柔撫慰的觸感還留在皮膚上，這就是談戀愛的感覺嗎，甘甜的味道真的存在欸。他回傳了訊息讓影山放心後，意識也撐到了極限，放好手機、蓋上棉被就立刻睡著了。

隔天起床時，母親還在忙進忙出，就交代日向去收一下信箱。日向應聲，披了件外套後走到門口，從信箱裡拿出了早報、一些通知與帳單。

以及一封未署名的信封。

有點奇怪，信封上一片空白，不只未署名，也不見地址，甚至連郵票都沒貼上，應該是直接放入信箱裡的。是什麼的通知單嗎，日向將信封拆開，結果倒出的不是信，是白色的粉末。

他驚叫一聲，嚇得將信封丟出去，衝到牆邊的水龍頭去沖洗手部。母親聽到了叫喊便出來看狀況，日向要她別出門，並趕緊回到屋子裡向她報告。她聽完後臉色不太好，父親也察覺不對勁而來到玄關，知道前因後果後，果斷報了警。

化驗結果很快就出來了，只是普通的鹽巴，這讓他們鬆了一口氣。雖然是虛驚一場，但以惡作劇來說性質太過惡劣，警方還是暫時將此事列為觀察名單，並要他們家最近要多注意下安全。

幾天後，日向家又收到了一封沒署名的信封。上次的經驗讓日向知道如何應對，他小心地將信拆封後倒向地面，這次倒出來的不是白色的粉末，是暗紅色的。警方收到通知後再次來訪，化驗結果依舊迅速，暗紅色的粉末與上星期無異，同樣是鹽巴，差別在於用不知名動物的血液染了色。

那紅是血的顏色。

惡寒從心底竄上，並帶有強烈的噁心感。日向明白這是衝著自己來的，他對自己與家人不會與人結怨這件事還算有自信，所以很快就知道，原因出在影山身上。

隔天放學時，日向證實了自己的猜測是正確的。

他的鞋子裡被放了圖釘。

沒因為圖釘而受傷要歸功於他的一個小習慣──日向在穿鞋之前都會再次確認鞋墊，所以才摸到了被放到深處的圖釘。他將圖釘收好，努力裝作沒事的樣子去參加放學後的練習。

先前試圖以外激素逼人就範的學長，以及更早之前想利用群眾壓力讓影山答應告白的班花，影山遇到怪人的比例還挺高的，如今再出一個會在背地展現惡意的人日向也不感到意外。

有個不懷好意的人就潛伏在他附近。

日向猶豫再三後，還是決定不讓影山知道這件事。影山比他自己認為的還要纖細敏感，內激素都因為情緒困擾而失控兩次了，要是讓他知道日向因為他而被針對，或許又會再次失調，那種事是日向無論如何也不希望發生的。

周末又收到了信封，但這次不是直接放在信箱，而是貼了郵票讓郵差送來的。大概是連續兩次後，警方加強了社區的巡邏所以犯人才無從下手。而換了個手法也讓事先準備好的隱藏攝影機什麼都沒能拍到。

三封信都交給警方化驗了，但沒能採到指紋等線索，外激素檢測也沒有結果，倒是驗出了除味噴霧的成分。是為了除去alpha或omega的外激素，還是障眼法就不得而知。

學校裡的行為也日漸激烈。

一開始不見的只是小東西，例如便當盒的筷子，或者鉛筆盒裡的幾支筆。但想想犯人在初期就敢放圖釘，怎麼可能會多溫和。

在這之後，日向的課本整批沒了，後來在資源回收室找到了被撕爛的課本。

打開櫃子時沒看到室內鞋，之後在廁所的水箱裡被發現。找不到鞋子時影山正好在他身邊，日向只好唬弄他昨天因為鞋子髒了就帶回家洗，結果就忘記帶來了。

社團活動用的運動服也不見了，只好又編了與室內鞋一樣的理由，影山的眼神毫不掩飾他已經開始起疑了，但最後還是什麼也沒問，默默地把另一套備用的運動服套到日向身上。

說實話很難熬，偶爾收到恐嚇信，三天兩頭就出一次狀況。這讓日向有點招架不住，但一想到是為了影山那不管再苦他都忍得了。他現在就是賭犯人可以堅持到什麼時候，這是他們之間的持久戰。

但反而是同班裡知情的人比日向還早引爆憤怒，他們對日向遭到這種對待忍無可忍，有幾次都要直接跑到影山班上去跟他告狀，但全被日向擋了下來。最後在同學的堅持下，日向去找了武田老師。

他向武田老師一五一時地說明，老師的臉立刻就沉了下來，日向又慌慌張張地拜託他保密，希望別讓社團的人與影山知道，三年級畢業在即，他不想讓他們額外擔心這些事。

武田老師向他說明，只要當事者想要低調處理，調查與程序都會私下進行，這部分日向請不用擔心──但他不贊成瞞著影山。

「但影山一旦陷入嚴重的低潮內激素就會混亂。」日向說出他的擔憂：「要是讓他知道的話可能又會復發。」

雖然很喜歡易感期時會跟他撒嬌的影山，但他不要那種因為痛苦才引發的易感期。

不想再看到他打針了。

打針會痛，副作用又強，而且影山看上去很難過。不想再看到了。

我想保護他。

「日向，你擔心的事是正確的。」

武田肯定了日向的考量，但同時也說出了他自己的看法。

「不過你真的有辦法一直瞞下去嗎，你們那麼親近，影山不可能完全察覺不到。而且『是不是我不值得信任才不告訴我』──你也要考慮到影山可能會抱有這種想法，當影山知道他被你刻意瞞在鼓裡，曝光後反彈的力道或許會更強，到時你有辦法去應對嗎？」

武田的一席話讓日向想起了影山隱瞞內激素混亂的事。

他當時也無法諒解影山明明煩惱得不得了，明明痛苦得近乎絕望，卻還是半點口風都不願透露。

而他現在正在做一樣的事。

那天在玄關影山按住自己的手時，是抱著怎樣的心情呢。日向感到胸口一陣酸澀，武田察覺他的心理變化，拍了拍日向的肩膀。

他答應老師，當自己做好心理準備時，會找時機好好跟影山坦白。

又過了幾天，放學後，兩人去車棚牽車時發現車輪洩氣了。日向不動聲色地按住了明顯被割開的部分，並說了句「難怪早上騎車時就感覺不太順」來打混過去。影山未對他的說辭做出其它回應，不過接下去的對話倒是出乎日向預料。

「那你今天要不要住我家？」

「……欸？」

日向原本打算將腳踏車放著先改搭公車回去了，經影山一提才發現原來還有這選項。

「先跟家裡說一聲，隔天請伯父或伯母把車帶去修，你就直接住我家通學，應該沒問題吧。」

無懈可擊的提議，日向非常心動，雖然家人都在所以不太可能有什麼踰矩的發展，但可以正大光明住男友家本身就沒什麼好推拒的。不過，一想到可能會不小心露餡，日向又有點退縮了，畢竟他還沒做好向影山坦白的心理準備，所以回答地有點遲疑。

「這個……」

「……你不願意嗎？」

「我要去。」

等日向意識到時已經在影山家吃完飯、洗完澡還做好伸展準備睡覺了，這之間的記憶怎麼消失了咧。日向努力回憶，自己似乎在看到影山皺著眉頭又帶點失望、滿是撒嬌被拒而委屈的表情後，就一路順水推舟到這了。

結論是，不敵影山的臉。

可惡！

上次之後就不曾在影山家留宿了，這次情況特殊，而且有了前次的教訓，諒他們兩人也不敢亂來，便欣然同意日向住下。這讓小情侶有些心虛，畢竟他倆早就找到其它地點了，床或個人房還真的不是必要條件。

熄燈後日向在鋪好的客用地舖上完全躺平，原先還擔心自己會露出馬腳，但現在已經將那些煩惱都拋去了九霄雲外。許久未聞的氣味讓他徹底放鬆了身體，最近的壓力都一併釋放掉了。他幾乎就要直接睡去，如果影山沒出聲喊他的話。

「喂。」低沉的嗓音在黑暗中也十分清晰，拉回了日向僅存的意識：「你睡了嗎？」

「嗯……快了……」

「先別睡，我有事情要問你。」

「……什麼？」

日向努力維持意識，甚至拉著眼皮避免自己一閉眼就進入夢鄉，反而是影山說完後就陷入了沉默。就在日向覺得自己實在撐不了的當下，影山總算開口說了下去，這一說也讓日向徹底清醒。

「……你最近是不是有煩惱。」

……嗯……嗯？嗯！？

對影山的情商有著十足的自信，日向不認為自己有露出任何破綻，也因此對影山難得的敏銳感到相當震撼。另一方面，影山幾乎不會這樣主動關心他人，他也不例外，日向簡直懷疑愚人節是不是提早到了。話說回來，這問句也太熟悉，這跟幾個月前的立場完全反過來了。

還不打算告訴他，現在還不是時候。武田老師擔心的事真的發生了，日向盡量讓自己回答地很淡然。

「……沒有啊？我沒什麼煩惱啊。」

「嗯──」

但影山那語氣擺明了不信。

「……你給我過來。」

「……欸！？」

做好了不管影山接下來說什麼都要見招拆招的準備，影山卻猝不及防來了其它手，而且還不打算給他猶豫的機會。

「你不過來，那我過去。」

「欸、等、等等？！」

一陣窸窣聲後自己的棉被就被掀開了，冷風還來不及鑽進縫隙裡，影山就擠了進來，日向甚至沒能掙扎就被緊緊抱在懷裡。

「你爸媽還有美羽姊都還在──」

「我沒打算做什麼，安靜點。」

日向推了推影山的胸口，但越推就抱得越緊，嘴裡還說著不容拒絕的話，霸道的國王！但日向確實也有點捨不得離開他的懷抱，只好放棄抵抗安分地被抱著。影山見他不再推拒，才又開口說話。

「你最近不太對。」

「……」

還是同一個話題，但影山似乎也知道無論怎麼問，日向都不會老實坦承，所以更像是在自言自語。

「我不知道該怎麼說，總之就是不太對。」

日向感覺到抱著自己的手悄悄地往上移，扶著後頸，輕柔地將他的頭按往胸膛。

耳邊是影山沉穩的心跳聲，但隨後烙下的卻是沉重的話語。

「……我不值得你信任嗎？」

──是不是我不值得信任才不告訴我。

武田老師一語成讖，日向完全慌了，甚至忘記自己的初衷是要保守秘密，著急地回應。

「沒這回事！這跟信不信任無關，我──」

「……你果然有事想瞞著我。」

不打自招，影山惡狠狠地插嘴，日向這才發現自己露餡了，但為時已晚。

「我──」

「……算了。」

「──欸。」

日向的大腦還在飛快地運轉要如何唬弄過去，影山卻讓他中斷了思考。他嘴裡吐出的話聽上去十分不滿，但語氣卻沒了一開始咄咄逼人的模樣。這讓日向有些混亂，幾秒後才後知後覺是影山在展現他笨拙的溫柔。

「你不想說就算了。」

抱著自己的手稍微放鬆了，這讓日向得以喘口氣。

「……我之前也做過差不多的事，你大概也……有你自己的理由……」

「……」

影山察言觀色的能力近乎為零，能體貼至此已經算很了不起了。他正努力在日向想保有隱私的前提下對日向付出關心。

「……之後能告訴我嗎？」

「……嗯。」

日向小聲地回應，並伸手抱住影山的脖子。這動作似乎讓影山放下心了，日向感覺到還抱著自己的手沉重了幾分，才意識到原來影山直到剛才都緊繃著神經。

「暫時……先這樣就好。」

「嗯……」

放下心後睡意也回來了，影山的呼吸聲逐漸平穩，不再有回應，日向也緩緩闔上了眼皮。

如果除去隔天影山被罰跪著吃早餐這件事不論，日向一早的心情還不錯，畢竟心中的大石頭放下了一半。悠悠走到門口，然後賽跑，晨練，結束後到各自的教室──班上不少人都知道日向的狀況，在同學的留心下，犯人漸漸沒了下手的機會，類似的事件也確實在減少。以持久戰來說是初步的勝利了吧？

但今天他一踏進教室，之前借他除味噴霧的alpha女同學立刻將他拉到一旁，讓日向以為是又發現什麼新手法了而緊繃了神經，好在她開口後才知道是其它事。

影山又在他身上留下味道了。

大概是昨天擁抱的時候附著上去的，那時候的影山不在易感期，又在家裡，確實沒貼著隔離貼。怎麼又再犯了，日向馬上就要去找影山理論，但女同學的問題拖住了他的腳步。

「其實我之前就滿好奇的，為什麼不能留下味道呢？你們交往這件事也沒刻意隱瞞啊。」

兩人剛交往時日向不想太高調，甚至要求在外時要保持距離，不可以做出太親密的舉動。但因為他們早在交往前就黏黏膩膩了，事到如今才要求保持距離反而無所適從。嘗試了幾天覺得過於彆扭了，只好放棄。而對於交往一事，也不會去否定了。

但留下味道這件事還是讓日向心存芥蒂。

「為什麼……因為那不就像在炫耀嗎？」

去年在店門口聽到的對話猶言在耳，他也確實感受到一些人羨慕的視線，有些還帶有惡意──例如這次事件的犯人。如果這時自己滿身都是影山的味道──不就是一種高調的炫耀嗎。

不想讓影山變成炫耀的配件。

但女同學聽了後不以為意。

「要說炫耀應該是影山才對吧？」

「……嗯？」

「日向是beta，聞不到外激素，那怎麼會是你在炫耀，當然是影山在炫耀啊。」

「……」

確實沒朝這方向思考過。

影山覺得和自己交往，是一件值得炫耀的事嗎。

「獨佔慾也是有啦，總之就是『這是我的喔，羨慕吧』的那種感覺，影山真的超喜歡你的欸。」

越聽她說，臉也越來越燙，日向開始想找地洞鑽了，但女同學沒放過他，繼續說了下去。

「……但我覺得影山這次應該真的是故意的。」

影山第一次將味道附著上去不是有意的，但也刻意不說。這次是故意的嗎？仔細想想，上次跟影山講過後就沒再犯了，而且影山也知道自己班上有個alpha會告知，就算偷偷弄上去也一定會被發現。影山的成績是不好但不代表是個傻子，這次應該是真的有什麼理由。

他想起昨天被舖裡的對話。

「將外激素繞在對象身上有很多用意，剛剛說的炫耀、獨佔慾、宣示主權，另外，還有一種情況……」

她突然壓低了聲音，日向也靠得更近了點聽起悄悄話──日向總算意識到，這才是女同學叫住他的真正用意，對話進行到這裡，接下來要說的才是最重要的事。

「……代表著警告。」

這警告是對誰的再明顯不過了。

──你們那麼親近，影山不可能完全察覺不到。

武田老師說的每項都成真了。

影山絕對可以逼迫日向全盤托出，其實昨晚就已經幾乎露餡了。但影山最後仍決定尊重日向還不想坦白的心情，於是在這件事上暫且做出了忍讓。但這不代表他只想袖手旁觀，所以才又附了味道上去。

影山很纖細，但纖細不等同於脆弱，自己是不是太小看他了？過度保護到看輕他了？影山大概已掌握了八成狀況，不然不會刻意留下警告的味道。但也沒如日向預期般地陷入易感期紊亂。

上課鐘快響了，陷入沉思的日向也回過神來，他用力拍了拍自己的雙頰，決定下節課間就去向影山坦白。但就在他要回到自己位置準備上課時，剛進門的班長便喊住了他。

班長說武田老師找他，要他過去辦公室。

「犯人找到了。」

武田老師開門見山，第一句就直搗核心，晨練時武田老師就收到消息了，但因為日向說過不想讓社團裡的人知道，所以才在訓練結束後請他到辦公室。日向握緊了放在膝上的雙手，朝老師點點頭後，老師才繼續說下去。

「是一個二年級的alpha。」

「……」

居然是alpha，不是omega嗎？

「是從校內的監視器鎖定的，開了你的鞋櫃在鞋子裡放了東西，也拿過你的鞋子。趁著你們去上戶外課教室裡沒人時，假借去保健室的名義到教室拿走你的私人物品。也有拍到他提早到校或放學後將那些東西丟到資源回收室與廁所的畫面。你之前說過的信件，不是驗出了除味噴霧嗎？應該是為了除味沒錯了。」

聽著發生在自己身上的事被一件件說出來，讓日向感到不太舒服，老師也暫時停下等他的情緒緩和過來。

「我們還沒去找他，所以仍不曉得動機。你也可以選擇不要與他當面對質，全權交給我們處理就好，要給你時間考慮一下嗎？」

與這種人面對面……

「我想問一下……是我認識的人嗎？」

「或許有碰面過，但應該不是你熟識的人。」

「這樣……」

日向遲疑了一會兒後說他會謹慎考慮，請老師再等等。

回教室後日向完全無心上課。

他想過無數次與犯人當面對質的場景，如今機會赤裸裸攤在他面前，反而令他猶豫了。知道犯人是誰又如何？只要這些事情不再繼續就好了吧。而且往後也不是沒可能與犯人同班，如果知道是誰，碰面不就格外尷尬？

以及，還有一件事也讓日向猶豫。

……如果要對質，那要帶上影山嗎？

聽到犯人是alpha的那一瞬間，日向開始懷疑自己的猜測是不是一開始就錯了，會不會這件事其實與影山毫無關係？既然這樣，那等事情都塵埃落定後再告訴他就好了吧，沒必要讓他淌渾水……

……但影山肯定希望自己能幫上一些忙。

從頭到尾都把他排除在外，對他也不公平。

明明去辦公室之前都下定決心要跟他坦白了，怎麼這時候又反悔了呢。不擅長思考這些事情，日向攤軟在桌上。旁邊的同學推了推他，以為是被老師注意到了所以在提醒他，日向又趕緊爬起來，卻看到老師還專心寫著黑板。伸手推他的同學手又伸過來了，手上有一張小紙條，日向感到困惑，但還是接了過來，打開就看到滿是鼓勵的話，這讓他有點感動，但一路往下看到最後，還有一小行的懺悔。

──其實你剛剛不在教室的時候影山有來過，我們答應他等下會把你綁過去，對不起啦。

「……哈！？」

日向直接在課堂內大叫，老師嚇到斷了粉筆，下場當然是提著水桶去走廊罰站。

一下課，班上幾個人便立刻把想逃跑的日向架住，直接拖到影山的教室門口。影山早早就站在門口等著，那眼神日向怎麼看怎麼怕。

「影山同學，您好啊──」

「喔。」

「我有打算跟你說的啦，真的真的，只是還在做心理準備嘛。」

「我知道，所以我昨天不也說了可以之後再告訴我嗎？你要現在說還是等之後？」

昨天。

日向又想起了昨晚在被鋪裡的對話。

「嘖。」

手突然被抓住了，影山拉著日向一路快走到社辦，將門關上後，又拿了架上的毛巾抹了抹日向的臉，日向這才發覺自己早已淚流滿面。

「能說話嗎？」

影山詢問，日向老實地搖頭，他在抽泣，抓著毛巾的手還在顫抖，連呼吸都不太順。

他其實不太明白自己為什麼哭，可能是害怕，怕要如何面對犯人；可能是放心，對自己不用再隱瞞任何事感到放心；也可能是擔憂，擔憂影山會不會生氣。

影山又默默地拿來一包面紙給他擤鼻涕，日向邊擤邊咳嗽，整張臉狼狽地不得了。這段期間影山什麼話也沒說，就只是等著日向冷靜下來。即使上課鐘響了也沒打算回教室去。

不曉得過了多久，日向才終於平復，用著斷斷續續不成結構的句子，一點一滴地將一個多月來的委屈全盤道出。放有粉末的信件，遺失的室內鞋，鞋內的圖釘，撕爛的課本，劃破的車輪。日向每說一件，影山的眼神就恐怖一分。日向明白那股怒氣不是對著自己的，但看著還是有些可怕。大概是發現已經嚇到日向了，影山也揉了揉自己的眉間試圖讓自己冷靜。

日向最後坦白了不告訴影山是擔心影山易感會期紊亂，一說出口，影山的眼神便瞬間凶暴化，而這次肯定是對著日向的。日向嚇得閉上了眼睛，但預期中的怒罵或暴力相向並沒有發生。

只有一雙溫暖的手用著拇指指腹在輕輕摩擦他發紅的眼角。

日向戰戰兢兢地張開雙眼，下秒就被緊擁入懷。影山在他耳邊傾訴，低沉又安穩的聲音，與方才暴戾的臉色形成強烈的對比。

「……不要覺得這樣對我比較好就什麼都不跟我說。」

影山柔順的黑髮磨著日向的脖頸，明明是撒嬌的標準姿勢，但說出口的話卻令人安心。

「你不好我也不好，不說才沒比較好。」

這話聽起來太繞口了，日向一個沒忍住，噗哧地一聲笑了出來。

「……有什麼好笑的！」

「笨蛋山什麼時候那麼會說話了？」

「哈！？」

總算又回到影山平常那凶狠的語氣了，但兇的也只有語氣，抱著自己的手還在溫柔地輕拍著呢。

終於把話說出口讓日向鬆了一口氣，積累的壓力也全部釋放。日向這時才想起一早時與女同學的對話，便調侃起影山。

「不過你居然還特地留下味道警告犯人。」

「唔。」

被直截了當地說出來，雖然打從一開始就不覺得瞞得過去。影山抱著日向的手又緊了幾分，意圖明顯，就是不想讓他拉開距離看到自己現在的臉，讓日向覺得這人真的是挺可愛的。

日向說完了，也輪到影山坦白了。

影山坦言其實早在霸凌開始那幾天就察覺日向不對勁了，但日向擺明了不打算說明，自己就不好開口詢問。

「你怎麼發現的！我不相信你有這種觀察力！」

「呆子你現在是要跟我吵架嗎！」

直到幾天前，日向身上有了其他alpha的味道──是一種非常細微的、如果不靠得非常近根本聞不到的味道──纏在日向的身上。

日向有他的顧慮他能接受，但不知道打哪來的alpha試圖標示日向這就忍無可忍了。所以影山留了自己的味道，作為一種宣示，同時也是警告。

晨練結束後還去日向班上找他也是差不多的原因。

「……你說我身上有其他alpha的味道？我才沒有劈腿！」

「你敢！」

「我不敢！我不知道為什麼會有那味道！而且我根本聞不到啊！」

「那就不是給你聞的啊！」

──外激素有著炫耀、獨佔慾、宣示主權及警告的用意在。

「欸，那這樣……」

……犯人又是基於哪個用意，才在他身上留下味道的？

影山想向他解釋，但話才說到一半卻突然禁聲，猛地朝門看去。日向正覺得奇怪，影山就抓住他的手往自己身後一拉，力道大到讓他手臂發疼。

還來不及提出疑問，日向便注意到影山額頭冒出了些許青筋，呲牙裂嘴緊緊盯著門口，他在生氣，並帶著警戒。日向順著影山的視線望過去，看到門板上的小窗映照出了一個人影。有人正站在他們社辦的門口。

這種氣氛讓日向最招架不住了，立刻就聯想到了其它地方去。

砰砰砰砰砰砰砰！

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

在門板被用力敲打的同時日向也發出了慘叫，一邊喊著有鬼一邊拉開了影山的外套，鑽到了他的後背去。

日向不是第一次有這舉動，之前也有好幾次半開玩笑地說要讓影山替他擋風，然後鑽進影山的外套裡。但影山通常會抓住日向的衣服把他扯出來，兩人再為此吵著以調情為名的架。

但這次影山卻沒這麼做，反而要他再躲緊一點，還乾脆把外套脫了、全蓋到日向的身上，並起身去擋住門口。這下日向是真的害怕了，能讓面不改色聽著諸多鬼故事的影山那麼緊張，一定是很不得了的惡靈！

「喂！你手機帶著吧！快叫老師！」

「老、老師！老師會除靈嗎？我們學校有這種老師？」

「除你個大頭！外面的是alpha啦！」

「欸欸、alpha，原來是alpha啊……alpha？！」

這次事件的犯人嗎！

日向急急忙忙從口袋裡掏出手機，找到了武田老師的電話並按了撥出，但同時間原本就不算牢固的門也發出了門軸斷裂的聲音。

這下變成兩個alpha單純的力量比拚了。外面的人想進來而擠著門板，影山也為了不讓他得逞使勁推著門板。兩人的力量不相上下，一時間僵持在那，但不曉得還能支撐多久。日向撥出的電話並沒有接通，他只好改撥班導師的電話，但同樣沒人接聽。

「全世界的老師這時候都有課是不是！」

日向放棄打給下一個老師了，他乾脆打給了會在上課時偷看手機的同學。這次電話連一聲都沒響完就被接起來了，同學用著氣音控訴他怎麼可以上課的時候打電話，但分秒必爭，現在也不是道歉的時候了，日向趕緊向他說明了狀況，要他立刻搬救兵──但話才說到一半，電話那頭便傳來一陣騷動，然後通話就被掛斷了。

「欸、怎麼了？」

日向還想回撥，但影山卻在這時用手打了暗號給他。幾乎是當下就明白影山的盤算，日向站到了門旁的牆前，確定日向在的位置不會被門板打到後，影山便突然卸下了力氣往一旁退去，門外的人似乎沒想到這招，來不及收力，連著門板一起摔進了社辦內。

「快跑！」

「喔！」

影山把日向推出門，兩人朝著校舍全力衝刺。一跑進教學棟，老師們似乎早有準備，日向一進走廊就有人將他一把撈過並保護起來，但隨後衝進來的影山反而被其他老師壓制在地上。

「等等等等一下！你們壓錯人了！壓錯人了！」

日向疾呼，用力扯著攔住他的人的袖子厲聲抗議，但壓制住影山的人群並沒有聽到日向的呼喊，手上拿起了針與貼片就要直接使用，和不久前的學長一樣的處置方式。

「……！」

不行。

不可以。

他伸手，但手勾不到。

「老師對不起！」

「人家都說了壓錯了！」

「是那邊才對啦！」

就在日向打算開口咬人好讓自己掙脫的當下，好幾個學生從一旁衝了出來，有人抓住老師的手臂，有人按住了老師的手，有人則攔腰抱住了老師。是影山班上的男同學，他班上的女同學，以及一年級時跟自己同班過但現在在別班的男同學。

alpha們。

他們三人手忙腳亂地搶過了老師們手上的針劑與貼片，然後緊盯著門口──

對下秒衝進校舍的第五個alpha──也就是犯人──默契十足地分工，壓制、貼上、來一針。

第一個男同學直接將對方攔腰撲倒，另外兩個人也在犯人倒地後爬到對方身上。男同學用著揮巴掌的力道拍上隔離貼，還怕貼不夠牢的樣子多拍了幾次，聲音響徹整條走廊。而使用針劑的女同學，則是用握拳的姿勢抓著針筒朝犯人的背上插針。

日向深刻地感受到了老師們在力道的斟酌上果真專業。

中午前的課應該都不用上了。

日向、影山、犯人與三位alpha同學，以及主任要逐一約談時，從人群匆匆忙忙跑出來，宣稱在課堂接到日向求救電話的學生，都被各自帶走了。

無意把事情鬧大，結果才十幾分鐘就搞得滿城風雨。他身上還穿著影山的外套，擔心會被禁賽、擔心會連累社團、擔心會怎麼跟家長報告、擔心自己與影山會怎麼被處置……日向緊抓著外套，下襬都被手心的汗水浸溼。他在等待師長的期間坐立不安，緊張到胃絞痛，現在就想衝廁所。

門打開時日向幾乎從椅子上跳了起來，像個等待行刑的受刑人。

一看到進門的是武田老師，當下眼淚就不爭氣地掉下來了，撲到了老師身上崩潰大哭。

「武田老師──」

「好乖好乖，沒事了沒事了。」

武田先告訴了日向結論。

他因為翹課所以被罰一小時的勞動服務，影山亦同，但兩人要分開時段，社團活動不受影響。

那三個alpha同學對老師出手屬情有可原，老師們也不願計較，所以沒有懲處。

……至於整起霸凌事件的犯人，被要求在家反省一個月並接受長期輔導，但他父母在剛才收到通知到校後，就立刻幫他辦了轉學，明天就會離開烏野了。

「他的父母知道緣由後對你感到很抱歉，如果有任何需要補償的儘管提出來。」

聽到武田這麼說，日向猛力搖頭。

「……我不想再跟他扯上任何關係。」

「我想也是。」

他拍了拍日向的肩膀。

因為日向本人的意願，所以武田老師的話中不會有關於犯人的具體描述，只要日向不問其他的當事者，他可以永遠不曉得對方是誰。武田老師便以此為前提娓娓道出整起事件的其他細節。

日向確實一開始就猜錯了。

犯人不是影山的追求者，是日向的。他也不同於普羅大眾的「正常」，身為一個alpha卻喜歡上了beta，並以此為榮。但他沒有與日向密切交流的機會，所以只能默默地喜歡著日向。他甚至想過哪天日向與哪位beta交往他就能乾脆地放棄了，因為這是再「正常」不過的選擇嘛。

結果日向卻與一位alpha交往了。

原本以為與自己無緣，現實卻硬生生地嘲弄了他。看啊，與你同等的存在可以擁有他，但這機會不屬於你──像這樣的聲音一直在腦海裡拉鋸，而引發他開始行動的關鍵，是某一天的傍晚。

「……社辦樓的隔音並不好，你明白我的意思吧。」

「咿。」

老師的眼鏡發出森冷的光，日向連別開視線都不敢。

犯人那天因為易感期突然來臨，所以給自己貼了阻隔貼，然後打了針，接著就躺在社辦裡休息。結果就被他聽到了。

偶像墜地。

愛不到那我就毀掉你。

「最後一根稻草是影山留下的味道。」

犯人留在日向身上的外激素，雖然只有一點點──帶有宣示主權與警告的訊號。警告的對象當然是影山，而沒有一個alpha可以忍受自己的伴侶被其他的alpha這樣宣告。

換做其他血氣方剛的alpha可能就直接殺上門來吵架了，影山還算有忍住挑釁，所以只用了留下味道來做為反制。班上的女同學之所以拐著彎說了那麼多關於纏繞外激素的涵義，大概也是聞出了影山留下的訊號層面太多，沒辦法一言以蔽之。

但犯人可就忍不住了，對他而言這等於是再一次赤裸裸地公告──看，就說這不是你的。

所以他跟著去了社辦。

當時他身上的外激素濃度之高，帶有攻擊訊號之強烈，門內的影山首當其衝，立刻就進入了戒備。日向在打電話給班上同學求救的當下，alpha女同學也聞到了飄散過來的氣味，所以開始大聲嚷嚷，那就是教室裡騷動的原因。

老師們趕到社辦樓與教學棟連接的走廊時看到日向衝了進來，先逃跑的是受害者，所以保護起來，後面追著他的就是犯人了吧！一臉兇惡的樣子絕對不會錯！壓！

接著就是日向看到的那樣了。

啊，這也讓校長在考慮果然應該至少聘一個alpha或omega的老師避免以後還有類似的誤會，明明我早就在例會講過很多次了。武田小聲碎念了幾句。日向決定裝作沒聽到。

整起事件算是徹底釐清了，但一路聽下來，有些內容日向無論如何也不能接受，於是開口控訴。

「……老師，謝謝你告訴我，但是我不能接受把這件事說的像是影山造成的……！」

即使留下外激素真的是引爆犯人的最後一根稻草，那該負起責任的也不會是影山，是一開始試圖挑釁的犯人。

「日向。」

但武田老師像是一開始就明白他要說什麼，輕喊他的名字，這也讓日向原先緊繃的身體又放鬆下來。他接著用輕柔的語氣緩緩地告訴他：

「所以我一開始就告訴你了啊，影山除了翹課這件事要罰勞動服務之外，並沒有其它處置了啊。」

「……！」

日向還未消腫的眼眶又熱了。

「你還記得我前幾個月前對你們說過的，『小不忍，則亂大謀』嗎，如果影山真的沒忍住，放任alpha的血性去跟犯人火拚，那結果就不會只有這樣了，這件事他已經很了不起了喔。」

「老師……！」

「需要為這整件事負起責任並道歉的就只有犯人而已，你跟影山都沒有責任，也不需要道歉。」

「老師……！」

「但社辦不是讓你們做那些事的地方。」

「咿。」

……眼淚這下硬生生地縮回去了。

雙方的家長那由武田老師一併聯繫了，還靠著口才不著痕跡地迴避了社辦那不可名狀的事，日向與影山不敢細想這究竟是老師的好意亦或是未來的把柄，能肯定的只有自己果然在他面前完全抬不起頭這點。武田老師果然是比主任何校長都還強大的存在。

社團內他倆也不免遭到責難，但大多是出於關心。烏養教練以前一定是混過的，那眼神都快可以把他們看出洞了。緣下是真的很不高興，田中與西谷也氣到一度要靠木下與成田壓制才不至於暴走，他們壓根兒不接受日向「不想給快畢業的三年級添麻煩」這種說法。谷地淚眼汪汪地說怎麼對他們那麼見外，月島的眼神毫不掩飾地透露出他正在鄙視著蠢蛋，但因為沒開口說話，山口甚至無從緩頰，一年級則愣愣地不敢發言。

兩人的勞動服務則在兩天後雙雙結束了。

整起事件就這樣，算是和平落幕了。

……但日向還瞞了老師另一件事。

其實他還是沒懂過『小什麼，大什麼』的意思。

又是練習到最後才離開的傍晚。

兩人並沒有再公器私用，而是乖乖地上鎖後就離開了。一方面是在家人面前裝乖還是有用，現在家中的警戒已放鬆不少，機會比之前還好找，所以也確實不需要社辦了；另一方面是總覺得會立刻被武田老師察覺。

說穿了就是會怕。

反正今天就是所謂的，放鬆警戒的日子。

美羽姊姊到外縣去發展了，影山父母也出了遠門。日向與影山肩並肩走著，一路走回影山家。在宮城，已過深冬的積雪仍舊不淺，踩在上頭不會發出太多聲音，身旁的人呼吸聲清晰可聽，即使小聲說著悄悄話也能一字不漏。

原先只是有一搭沒一搭地閒聊，但日向知道影山有真正想說的內容，只是還未說出口。在深深地吸了一口氣，再吐出一大口白煙後，日向知道影山終於準備好了，便豎起耳朵仔細聆聽。

影山說話很輕，幾乎要與雪落下的聲音融在一起，但雪夜如此寧靜，再輕也還是清楚地傳進了日向的耳裡，何況是略為沉重的內容。

「……對不起，我太笨了，想不到其它保護你的方法。」

「……」

──最後一根稻草。

就算已足夠堅強，不會再因為心神不寧而造成內激素紊亂，但說到底會介意的事還是會介意。

影山怎麼可能不介意呢？對於讓日向默默承受這件事，對於讓日向陷於危險這件事，怎麼可能不介意。

日向停住了腳步。

察覺日向停下，影山也跟著停下，並轉身去看他。

然後就被托住了臉往下拉，眼前是日向放大的臉。

「……不要道歉！」

「唔、」

日向早已預料影山會有芥蒂，但實際聽到還是令他心痛。他捏住了影山的臉頰，又拉又扯，氣呼呼地說著，影山感覺到一股股的熱氣隨著日向閉嘴又張嘴地往臉上噴。

「你沒必要道歉！我不要你道歉！武田老師也說了這件事唯一需要道歉的就只有那個alpha！你道什麼歉！」

但影山連這都要跟他爭，日向看眼神就知道了，只有這些話並不足以說服他。

於是日向雙手打直、往下一按、並墊起了腳尖──

肌膚相親的聲響化在雪裡。

並悄悄地分開。

「……我不也、跟你一樣笨嗎……」

日向紅著臉，支支吾吾地說著：

「也是除了瞞著你，想不到其它保護你的方法啊……這不就扯平了？」

「……」

影山把他摔到了雪地上。

「笨蛋你幹什麼啊！」

「呆子！呆子呆子呆子！」

兩人打起了雪仗。

還不知燃起了什麼鬥志堆起了雪人。

最後被巡邏的員警提醒，才急急忙忙地道歉並提回了書包。

在雪夜的路燈下跌跌撞撞，吵吵鬧鬧，緊挨著對方走向回家的路。

**Author's Note:**

> ■Free Talk  
> 接續遊樂園風格的標題，第三彈！
> 
> 本篇對日向過分了些，但惡意者最終自食惡果，小情侶的羈絆也更堅定，看在happy end上還請海涵。  
> 以前有次坐纜車，對一件事印象深刻，當時園內有部分區域在整修，防水布、工程車、飛揚的塵土還有不少垃圾，對比其它地方光鮮亮麗就顯得特別刺眼。  
> 人在地面上走的時候不會注意到，但一從上空看就一清二楚。  
> 日常生活也是這樣吧，在舒適圈時不會感受到圈外的炎涼；世界開闊了或視野拉遠了，才知道不是所有事情都那麼美好。  
> 但不美好的同時也是有美好的事情在支撐的。
> 
> 而纜車不能中途換乘，陪伴的人一直都在，不是只有自己看著沿途的風景。  
> 無論甘苦我都在你身旁，這次是這樣的故事。
> 
> 這次字數一樣有點長，再次感謝看到最後的您！  
> 然而發布的有點趕所以我又要偷偷潤稿了


End file.
